Talk:Knife
Untitled Suggesting a change to the structure of the article, if only just 'what it is', 'how it works', and 'tips and tactics' sections (do not have to be full headings, at least just paragraphs). Requires more neutral viewpoints and a grammatical review. Pso 16:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Soviet knife OK, so the Marines used the Ka-Bar, what knife did the Soviets use? Pics? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 12:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Everyone used the same knife, regardless of what team. 23:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : :I think it like one Viktor Reznov used in World at War, I dunno what it is called but I think that what it is. 19:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Past games Could someone name the levels in previous CoD games that the knife was used in, and possibly get some screenshots? 18:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Pics we need pictures or svreen shots. I don't know how to get a screen shot (I just play games) I would do it myself if you tell me. Warpanda13 22:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) MW2 knife we have the throwing knife but wheres the regular knife? Warpanda13 17:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) the throwing knife is also the slashing knife(btw i got a real one, the tatang is doubble edged so its hard to throw)Thedeerhunter 10:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Past Games ' Could somebody name the game and system that past COD games had a knife in? I have searched and searched but found no PS2 ones that have a knife stage in them. Pleasename Ps2 ones that have 1 or more levels featuring it. 00:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) all i know about it is the knife was a permannent meele in cod4 before that the knives were only used on certain stealth missions i just dont know which onesJoey07141 04:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I still think they need a machete or something with reach Loadouts For MW2 Levels, the knife is included in the loadout screen. Can we take it off please? 00:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Why? its technichally part of your loadoutJoey07141 04:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Endgame Knife In the final level of Modern Warfare 2 the knife used looks nothing like a SOG Bowie. It looks more like the SOG Swedge III. Here is a picture: http://sogknives.com/store/BH-03.html Can someone confirm? DeltaBravo1294 20:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it looks more like the Cold Steel GI Tanto, which would make sense, since it's also balanced for throwing. http://www.coldsteel.com/gitanto.html The Tomahawk is not a fucking knife. For all of those out there too dense to know, there is a massive difference between a blade-- such as a Bowie, KaBar, short-sword, Claymore or Tanto, and an axe, such as a Tomahawk. They are designed differently and used for different purposes. *Blade-used to stab or cut. Generally lighter and more balanced than blunt weapons, and does not do as much 'shock' damage. *Blunt-used to smash and penetrate. Heavy, blunt (obviously), and unwieldly. It is used to break open armor or smash in skulls, or to throw an enemy off-balance. Try cutting with a normal axe the way you would with a knife, and you'd quickly find out how impossibly difficult it is. Stabbing won't work either. 02:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Calm your arse down. in game it performs a very simaler job in game and in reality would be used simalerly. it can be counted with them. Agent Tasmania 06:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I will not "calm my arse down". They are different weapons, in an entirely different class of weapons. They do not perform similar jobs, nor do they perform similarly, as you would know if you've used a tomahawk/throwing axe before. I've laid it out right there. Tomahawks, just like Francesca throwing axes, rely on blunt trauma to injure/kill their target. Throwing knives (IRL) would need to be very accurate and precise to really do much damage. 18:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it a knife? Should we really count the Sickle as a knife or just a melee weapon? Slowrider7 01:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be mentioning it because it replaces the knife, but the main info will be in the Sickle article. ''bibliomaniac1 '' 04:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So what is the knife's range? Can anyone with gamefile access confirm the knife's actual range? ''bibliomaniac1 '' 22:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RANGE... I'm getting confused. In the text, it is stated that the knife has a range of 3 feet, or 36 INCHES, for Call of Duty 4 and World At War. However, under stats, it's stated that the knife's range is 64" (inches), which is about 5.3 feet. Which is correct, then? Gumba johnny 21:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios (talk) 02:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) stop removing this picture! :It's unneeded. Please stop reuploading it. 12:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Legooreostudios (talk) 17:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) of course it's needed! it's from the Call of Duty: Black ops zombies app! there's no photo of the knife for this game!